1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display device, and typically includes two substrates, on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display is configured to apply voltages to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, to thus determine the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and control the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying desired images.
Among such liquid crystal display devices, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display device, in which the major axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned vertical to upper and lower substrates in the absence of electric field, is promising due to the high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle thereof. To achieve wide viewing angle in the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, domain forming means such as gaps or protuberances may be generated in the electric field generating electrodes.